Insanity
by influenceONchildren
Summary: "For the love of god, Liz! Don't leave me alone with her!"


**In all honesty, I've been terribly lazy and I've been procrastinating on everything lately. I'm a bad influence, sorry.**

**Anyway, I've been collaborating with The Temptress Rises on a few things (and trying to get her to **_**write**_**, darn it). I have a few new ideas that I roped her into. So, not sure when that stuff'll be released, if at all.**

**I'm debating about putting some stuff up for adoption, but nothing official as of yet. I'm not even sure if I will. I'll keep you folks posted. So, **_**CAFÉ EVANS **_**sequel is in the works. As of right now, it's titled "Finding Home," however that is subject to change… if I can think of something better. On top of that, I've been researching stuff for a story I want to write and attempt to publish. I'll keep you guys posted on that, too.**

**So, as to why this little thing was written: I was sitting at home watching **_**The Partridge Family**_** and my mom made a comment on something. Let's just say, that lead to me singing something for half an hour. :-P Luckily, it's no longer stuck in my head.**

**The characters should be easy to recognize (**Liz**, **_Patti_**, and Kid.)**

**Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Soul Eater**_** or anything else mentioned in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Insanity<strong>

**by iOc**

"_My bologna has a first name,  
>It's O-S-C-A-R…"<em>

"Patti, please be quiet… Kid, make her be quiet."

**:sigh: "Sorry, Liz. There's nothing I can do."**

"_My bologna has a second name,  
>It's M-E-Y-E-R…"<em>

"…Why is she so tone deaf?"

"**You're related to her."**

"Yeah, but I'm not tone deaf. In fact, I'm pitch perfect."

**:grumble:**

"What was that?"

"**N…nothing. Why do you ask? …Liz, why are you looking at me with such murderous intent?"**

"Tell me what you just mumbled, Kid. If you value your life…"

"_Oh, I love to eat it every day,  
>And if you ask me, what I'll say…!"<em>

"**Er, I just said that you really aren't pitch perfect."**

:smack!:

"…**ow…"**

"That's right, 'ow,' you jerk! You're lucky to even have me around. Do you know what would happen if I just up and left you high and dry?"

"**I'd be asymmetrical…?"**

"And?"

"…**And stuck with Patti— For the love of **_**god**_**, Liz! Don't leave me alone with her!"**

"'_Cause Oscar Meyer has a way  
>With B-O-L-O-G-N-A!"<em>

"Be grateful that she's my sister and I refuse to leave her anywhere where she isn't happy or safe."

"…**She's stopped singing. Oh, thank god. Now we can a moment's peace. I won't go insane! Hallelujah!"**

"What a relief…"

:silence:

"Hey, Kid?"

"**Hm?"**

"Where did Patti go?"

"**She was here a second ago…"**

"_Liz, Kid! Lookie look!"_

"Er, nice elepha—"

"_I'm going to break your trunk, Mr. Elephant!"_

"**We're not going to survive, are we?"**

"_Die, Mr. Elephant. Die!"_

"Nope."

"**Joy."**

"_And the winner is, Patricia Thompson! Wah-hoo!"_

"Great, now she's starting to sound like Black Star."

"**Technically, she's older, which means that Black Star sounds like her."**

"_Ding dong,  
>Mr. Elephant is dead…"<em>

"…Kid?"

"**Yeah?"**

"Shut up."

"_Mr. Elephant? Mr. Elephant!  
>Ding dong,<br>Mr. Elephant is dead!_

"_Wake up, you sleepy head,  
>Rub your eyes, get out of up,<br>Mr. Elephant is dead!_

"_He's gone,Where the dead ones go,  
>Below, below,<br>Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out._

"_Ding dong,  
>The merry-oh, sing it high, sing it 'em know<br>Mr. Elephant is dead!"_

"…**Did she just…?"**

"Yep."

"**We're going to die, aren't we?"**

"More like, lose our minds and end up killing one another."

"_Oh, I wish I were and Oscar Meyer wiener,  
>That is what I truly want to be-ee-ee…"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. That's pretty much what's been going through my head.<strong>

**If you're never heard either of the Oscar Meyer songs, you seriously haven't had a childhood. I used to sing them all the time and I wanted to audition for the commercial some years ago when there redid them and everything, but I never got the chance. Boo.**

**I don't know what I'll get done next, so here's to hoping for a quick update! …If I can pull myself away from **_**InuYasha**_** for more than five minutes… Why is that so darn good?**


End file.
